64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
Harry the Hyena
Harry the Hyena is a hyena who lives in the African savanna. He has a wife named Edna and is the father of Holly and Johnnie. Harry is also encountered in the jungle aside from being encountered in the savanna. Physical Appearance Harry looks more much like a hound dog, but has a purple nose and black spots. He is based on a spotted hyena. He has much hair than his wife Edna. He has a spiral tail and has five spots on his body. In Adobe Flash, Harry went over a minor redesign. Harry has pale brown spots and a pale brown nose. Personality Like all hyenas, Harry likes to laugh. He is the father of two hyena pups who always keeps an eye on them. Harry is also good at giving other animals advice, such as Tickles and Giggles in Episode 6. In Episode 25, Harry is also polite by thanking Nelson for removing the boulder from the burrow that has trapped him and Esmeralda for days. Harry also dislikes his family complaining on the same place on vacation, even during a rainy day. It is also revealed Harry is not a good swimmer in the marsh. Appearances Season 1 * The Story of Giggles and Tickles (first appearance) * The Story of Esmeralda the Snake (no lines) * The Story of Eddie's Big Adventure Season 2 * The Story of Nathalie's Neighbours * The Story of the Hyenas' Holiday Season 3 * The Story of Georgina, Queen of Fashion (multiple unheard cheers only) Gallery Animation Theme 13.jpg|Harry in the original opening song. Ep 6 51.jpg Harry.jpg|Harry in Season 1 Ep 6 52.jpg Ep 6 53.jpg Ep 6 55.jpg|Harry laughing Ep 6 57.jpg Ep 6 65.jpg Ep 6 68.jpg Ep 6 70.jpg Ep 6 71.jpg Ep 6 72.jpg Ep 24 84.jpg Ep 24 85.jpg Ep 25 38.jpg Ep 25 39.jpg Ep 25 40.jpg Ep 25 41.jpg Ep 25 42.jpg Ep 25 43.jpg Ep 25 44.jpg Ep 25 46.jpg Ep 38 42.jpg|Harry and Nathalie Ep 38 43.jpg Ep 38 44.jpg Ep 38 45.jpg Ep 38 47.jpg Ep 38 50.jpg Ep 38 51.jpg Ep 38 54.jpg|A shadow of Harry can be seen on the short hill. Ep 38 55.jpg Ep 38 62.jpg Ep 38 63.jpg Ep 38 66.jpg Ep 50 5.jpg Ep 50 6.jpg Ep 50 7.jpg Ep 50 9.jpg Ep 50 10.jpg Ep 50 12.jpg Ep 50 13.jpg Ep 50 14.jpg Ep 50 15.jpg Ep 50 16.jpg Ep 50 17.jpg Ep 50 18.jpg Ep 50 19.jpg Ep 50 21.jpg Ep 50 23.jpg Ep 50 27.jpg Ep 50 28.jpg Ep 50 29.jpg Ep 50 30.jpg Ep 50 32.jpg Ep 50 33.jpg Ep 50 35.jpg Ep 50 38.jpg Ep 50 41.jpg Ep 50 43.jpg Ep 50 44.jpg Ep 50 45.jpg Ep 50 47.jpg Ep 50 49.jpg Ep 50 50.jpg Ep 50 51.jpg Ep 50 52.jpg Ep 50 54.jpg Ep 50 55.jpg Ep 50 56.jpg Ep 50 58.jpg Ep 50 72.jpg Ep 50 73.jpg Ep 50 76.jpg Ep 50 78.jpg Ep 50 82.jpg Ep 50 84.jpg Ep 50 86.jpg Ep 50 87.jpg Ep 50 88.jpg Ep 50 89.jpg|A shadow of Harry can be seen on the right. Ep 50 90.jpg Flash Hyena.jpg|Harry in the opening song in Adobe Flash. Ep 54 48.jpg Ep 54 50.jpg Ep 54 54.jpg Ep 54 56.jpg Ep 54 58.jpg Ep 54 59.jpg Ep 54 73.jpg Ep 54 83.jpg Trivia * Harry is the only hyena that has appeared in Adobe Flash. * Harry is usually friends with other animals. While in real-life, the hyena is actually a predator to animals. * His first appearance was actually Episode 6, despite being shown in the opening song. He is seen walking in the jungle. * Harry has a family in Season 2. * Harry is based on a spotted hyena. * Harry is the first character in Adobe Flash to return with a minor redesign. Harry has a pale brown nose in Adobe Flash. He also has pale brown spots on his body. This only happens in Episode 54. However, Harry still has his original appearance in the opening song. * He is inspired by, but not to be confused with, the Richard Scarry character of the same name. Category:Characters Category:Residents of Africa Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Mammals Category:Hyenas